


another to come

by sakon



Category: Ayatsuri Sakon | Puppet Master Sakon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakon/pseuds/sakon
Summary: "Do you think another one will come?" Zenkichi asks, voice soft. There's a blossom in his hair, and Sakon stands on his tip-toes to pick the pink petal from his thick hair.
Relationships: Tachibana Sakon/Fujita Zenkichi





	another to come

"Do you think another one will come?" Zenkichi asks, voice soft. There's a blossom in his hair, and Sakon stands on his tip-toes to pick the pink petal from his thick hair.

Of course, it will. Maybe not this time, but the next and the next, if not this. They come and go whether he likes it or not --- there's so much room to have the cases, and more often than not, it happens when they least expect it. Of course, it hinders their alone time. But Sakon knows the feelings and signs before they come, so he relies on his foresight a little more than he should. Really, he thinks, he should know by now. 

Sakon knows the signs and wishes that he could say no.

Maybe if he could, there wouldn't be the gaps in time that they saw each other in which they were supposed to be together, enjoying together-time and living. It makes no sense to be frustrated over something like it; it's out of his control, and he knows better, but an irritation still comes. The cherry blossoms are too pretty to ruin, and yet, he knows something will ruin this.

"I hope not," Zenkichi knows it's word for 'maybe.'

Maybe since they're expecting it, nothing will happen. Zenkichi sighs as he leans down, plucking an underdeveloped petal from Sakon's short hair, letting it sit in his hand, then throwing it to catch the wind as he leans down and savors the time they have together through a kiss.

"Me too," Zenkichi says low and between breaths, a smile forming on his lips.

Something will ruin this, he knows it, but he isn't going to wait to love him more.


End file.
